


good night, see you tomorrow

by suika (amater_asu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/suika
Summary: minseok might have played himself and didn’t know it (but the outcomes turned out to be better than he'd expected).
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: SEXIUniverse 3rd Verse Collection





	good night, see you tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #43: Sehun and Minseok are childhood friends and are attending the same high school. Minseok, who doesn't want Sehun to be stuck with him set him up for a blind date with a girl from their school, but... what are these feelings inside Minseok's heart when he sees the date is going well?

The sun in mid-summer is unforgiving, Minseok decides as he shoves his third popsicle into his mouth. His face feels sort of like a mix between numb from the cold and flushing from the striking heat, so he can’t be sure of how it looks right now. His shirt is sticking uncomfortably to his back under his yellow hoodie, making him question his own life choice to wear a hoodie in this kind of weather.

At least, he managed to run away from his supposed ‘date’, Minseok thinks as he walks the familiar walk back into the neighborhood.

The day always feels longer when it’s summer and he kind of wishes the sun to set already so he can sleep and forget about today. He lays on his bed after changing into a tank top, not wanting to think about how his phone has been vibrating with every new message coming in from Sehun. If Sehun refuses to talk to him after this, Minseok would totally understand. When the vibrating stops, Minseok thinks, this is it. It could be the end of his long friendship or the start of something else.

As much as Minseok wishes for the latter, seeing how everything goes smoothly in the cafe back there, he can’t rule out the other possibilities. There’s something tightening in his chest and it makes Minseok want to throw up. He finds himself wondering what it is and if Sehun has the answer to it but will it already be too late if Minseok ask him later?

Happy should be the word but what Minseok is feeling at the moment is too far from it and he’s not sure if he wants that, it makes his heart burns unpleasantly. Without realizing, Minseok has fallen asleep, his thoughts and the heat making him drowsy, and wakes up not a little later than half an hour to the disgusting feeling of sweat trickling down his temple from his wet fringe.

He forgot to turn on the air conditioner.

\---

Turns out it’s not the end nor the beginning of anything. Minseok might be thinking too much about it.

“Did something happen between you two?”

It’s not that hard to guess that Junmyeon’s talking about Sehun. Minseok looks up from his phone and momentarily glance around to look for Sehun but he’s not here. He was hoping that Sehun would trail after Junmyeon to where they’re sitting at their usual spot in the cafeteria.

It’s been a week since then and Sehun is being his usual self over the texts, except he didn’t really come to Minseok’s house over the summer break to have dinner or just to annoy him anymore, even his mother noticed but Minseok had no answer to offer other than ‘busy with summer homework’ which was partly true because they had tons of it. Minseok was just grateful that she didn’t question any further as to why they didn’t just do it together as usual.

“Why?” he asks instead, genuinely curious but Junmyeon looks at him in disbelief like he’s played mischief on him.

“I’m asking  _ you _ .” Junmyeon takes his seat next to Jongdae on the bench. “Why do you and Sehun have the same habit? It’s giving me a headache.”

“What habit?” Minseok puts his phone down to regard him completely.

“What do you think it is?” Minseok rolls his eyes, he gets it now. Being sarcastic is a personality trait for Jongdae.

“Nothing.” Minseok decides after a long pause. Nothing, right?

“I’m going to believe you this time.” Junmyeon tries to be nonchalant but Minseok can hear a hint of concern in his voice.

It’s hard to assure Junmyeon because Minseok himself doesn’t know what’s going on between him and Sehun, so he just settles for a shrug. “It’s not like we fight or anything.” he says to Junmyeon whose crease on his forehead has been smoothened by Minseok’s words.

Apparently, it was reassuring enough for Junmyeon but not for Minseok.

\---

It still upsets Minseok to a certain amount that he didn’t see Sehun on the first day of school. He’s suddenly nowhere to be found, even in places where Minseok usually find him like the gym for basketball practice.

“Oh, Minseok, what’s up?”

Minseok only notices Chanyeol when the tall boy waves his hand frantically, complete with a really wide grin. Too much teeth, Minseok decides but regards the basketball player anyway. He steps into the gym and immediately regrets it because the attention is on him and he doesn’t feel like getting any at the moment. He hurries Chanyeol over so maybe he can make the tall boy conceal him from the rest of the basketball club member.

“Let me guess, you’ve finally decided to-”

“I’m not going to be the basketball club’s manager.” Minseok interrupts.

Chanyeol visibly deflates. Minseok thinks he saw his ears flopping down like those of puppies’.

“So, what are you here for?” the tall boy asks, absently dribbling the basketball in his hand.

“Sehun… wonder if you saw him. Did you see him?”

“Sehun?” Minseok nods. He knows Sehun’s not inside but he needs to know if he’s hiding somewhere in the gym because he’s seen him coming.

“He just went home. Don’t you guys talk?” Chanyeol looks confused and before it turns into concern (Chanyeol is just that kind of person), Minseok excuses himself and turns to leave after thanking the tall basketball player whose voice echoes around the entire gym, “Hey, Minseok, the offer is still up! Tell me if you change your mind!” to which Minseok responds with a thumb up.

Minseok quickly heads home, contemplating to text Sehun just to ask why he skipped basketball practice if it’s so important to him—so he did and he couldn’t even wait until he gets home. He smiles at their recent chat as he waits for Sehun’s reply, about the super hard English reading passages in the textbook then he begins to wonder since when they suddenly cared and actually talked about academics.

Something is breaking inside Minseok’s chest. He’s smiling but he has no idea why he feels a lot like crying.

\---

The teacher is stalling their time to add one more explanation about grammar that Minseok doesn’t pay attention to. He barely gets to the cafeteria in time with Jongdae and his heart drops when he sees Sehun is there, sitting on the bench with Junmyeon when his usual spot is next to Minseok and Minseok hates that it’s the first thing he noticed. He’s trying not to think about it but it starts to piss him off when Sehun doesn’t even look up from his phone when he arrives.

It’s painfully obvious that Sehun is avoiding him.

“Oh Sehun, you’re here?” Jongdae says with a raised brow once he’s seated.

Minseok stays quiet the entire time while observing Sehun. Their eyes met several times but Sehun always quickly averts his gaze and sometimes, it looks like he wants to say something but immediately stops himself and it’s killing Minseok. Is it about the date? What’s the update? Minseok was hoping that he would update him but at the same time, he’s not ready to hear about it. He doesn’t want to talk about it, just like how Sehun is tiptoeing around the subject and now even their conversation over the text sounds boring and ends sooner than Minseok’s bedtime.

“Guess it’s going well, then?”

Minseok hadn’t meant to say that outloud. Everyone is staring at him now. Well, at least that got Sehun’s attention but the weight of Sehun’s stare is heavy that Minseok finds himself flustered.

“What is going well?” Jongdae asks, looking at Sehun then Minseok interchangeably.

“It’s- ah, nothing important.” Sehun says, eyes still on Minseok. Minseok finds himself staring just as intensely, hoping the other know how desperate he is but Sehun breaks eye contact to look at his phone and continues eating his lunch.

There’s a thousand things that Minseok doesn’t understand, including why he did what he did. These days he’s always wondering how many of the things that he’s done were actually wrong and that he wasn’t supposed to have done them. If wanting for his best friend’s happiness was wrong but if that best friend isn’t telling him if he’s happy, how is Minseok supposed to know? He just wants to talk and why is it so hard to do that with Oh Sehun nowadays?

Minseok has never felt so much like a fool before.

\---

It’s even harder when he’s not in the same class as Sehun and Minseok somehow finds himself in the gym again after school when there’s a basketball practice. He just realizes he actually memorized the schedule from how often Sehun told him. He’s standing nervously at the door, shuffling his weight from one foot to another, his palms are sweating and he already feels like running away just by seeing the basketball club members practicing, including Sehun.

“Minseok! What are you doing there?” he jumps when the coach yells and hurriedly runs inside when the man waves him over. That’s when he sees Kang Mina.

Minseok smiles and she gives him a little smile back before looking down at her shoes, which is weird to Minseok. Why is everyone avoiding his gaze? Okay, not everyone but it’s making him go insane. The coach wants his help to get the announcement letter that’s been printed in the locker room and since the members are in the middle of practice, he can’t really ask them nor Mina who’s scribbling something into her notebook as she quietly observes the club members.

Minseok shrugs then takes off for the locker room, stealing one last glance at Sehun who doesn’t seem to notice his presence yet. From what it looks like, the practice portion intensifies due to the upcoming winter tournament. Minseok tries to shake off the thoughts of not being able to see Sehun even more from now on and gets sad because of it. It’s his second year of being in the basketball club, Minseok will try his best to cheer for him even harder so they can win the tournament.

The announcement letter which the coach said was on top of the locker is not there. He’s already taking so long looking around for it that he doesn’t notice Sehun slipping inside to get his towel and gets surprised at his presence. They both start stumbling for words.

“Hey, Minseok, didn’t expect to see you here.” Sehun says wide-eyed.

“Do you know where coach put the- uh…” Minseok trails off.

“It should be here.”

Sehun starts opening random unlocked locker until he finds the one that has a plastic file holder in it then pulls it out. He walks over to hand it to Minseok who’s only standing there and watches. “Thanks.” he mumbles out quietly, unable to look at Sehun’s face.

Then, he makes to turn towards the door but stops himself.

“Hey, Sehun, listen I- um…” Minseok swallows around a lump in his throat.

“Minseok, I’m sorry.”

Minseok turns around and finally looks up. “What?”

“After the winter tournament, can you come to my house?”

It literally takes Minseok two seconds to let the request get to his head before he nods and walks out of the locker room, clutching the file holder to his chest where his heart is beating rapidly like he’s run a marathon. There’s a surge of energy at the thought that he just needs to wait until the winter tournament. He’s going to make sure that he’ll be there to cheer the loudest for their school’s basketball team and of course, his best friend Sehun.

Even just a tiny bit, Minseok is alive, again.

\---

Days pass by in a blink and it’s getting colder. There isn’t a lot of chances for him and Sehun to bump into each other mostly because Minseok has decided that it will be better if he let Sehun to focus on the winter tournament. Junmyeon had said that Sehun has his reasons--on top of currently having so much stuff in his hands like the basketball match and exams coming up soon and Minseok is holding onto that tiny little bit of hope that everything is going back to once it was after it’s all over.

It’s probably just the timing that isn’t right.

“How did things get so awkward?” Jongdae pokes his forearm.

Minseok is currently reading his English notes and realizes how ugly his handwriting is that it’s impossible even for him to read. He should’ve just written the notes in Korean but he doesn’t know how to translate everything so now he’s struggling to read his own notes and Jongdae coming up with that question isn’t helping in the slightest.

“How the hell would I know?” he sighs, closing his notebook, finally giving up.

“Dude, what did you do?” Jongdae asks him like he did crimes but really, he’s just setting his best friend up on a blind date without regarding the feelings of the parties involved.

Minseok went silent before whispering, “Damn, Jongdae.”

“Whatever mess you made, I know Oh Sehun isn’t mad at you.”

Minseok winces. “Thanks. That’s strangely eassuring.” 

“Seriously. Don’t you know him for years already?”

“Yeah, but I guess this time is different.” Minseok wants to cry into his hands.

“Think of something to make it up to him.”

“I’m doing my best here.” Minseok glares at Jongdae who snickers. “Did Junmyeon tell you?”

Jongdae hums thoughtfully. “Only hints and clues. I hate how he’s being vague about it.”

“Then Sehun really talked to him about it.” Minseok cries and puts his forehead against the table. “Why can’t they just directly tell me?” he says into his notebook.

“He will tell you after this. Don’t be such a whiny baby, Minseok.”

Jongdae is right. It’s the mess he caused himself so he deserves to go through some suffering but he just really wants to know if it went well. Both Kang Mina and Sehun seem to have agreed on being silent about it, leaving him in the dark. It’s stressing Minseok over more than the English grammar or the notes that he can’t even understand. He feels so bad that he wants to go to either Mina or Sehun to ask them about whether they got something out of the ‘date’.

Minseok can’t wait to talk to Sehun again but why does the time seem to move so slowly when Minseok finally has something to look forward to?

\---

(“You’re seventeen now, do you have a girlfriend yet?”

The question, Minseok supposed, was very normal to be discussed in a family dinner or any family occasion and it shouldn’t bother Minseok more than it bothered Sehun. After all, Sehun’s father had the right to ask his teenage son and Sehun just casually brushed it off with a laugh.

“Since he won’t answer, I’m just going to ask Minseok.”

Minseok’s eyes widened when the man turned to him. “I don’t think so. Not that I know of…”

The table erupted in laughter but Minseok just gave the man a smile. He was occupied with his own thoughts that he didn’t hear his mother calling him to help with the cake. It was Sehun’s birthday, he didn’t want to ruin it so he pushed those thoughts away and moved on. A big grin erupted on his face, when he remembered how Sehun tried to bake a cake for his birthday earlier in March, as he put Sehun’s birthday cake on the table in front of him.

Minseok watched as Sehun closed his eyes to make a wish then opened them again to blow out the candles then everyone cheered. Soon after getting their own slice of cake, everyone dispersed and were busy on their own. Jongdae and Junmyeon were out to get more snacks and Sehun’s father were having a chit chat with Minseok’s mother inside.

“Have you thought about getting in a relationship?”

Sehun stared out into the balcony of his house. The sky was clear and the stars were really pretty. “No.” he told Minseok, there was a clear confidence in his voice that Minseok shouldn’t have questioned.

“Really? But why?” Minseok should have stopped there.

Sehun shrugged. “I don’t know. It never comes to my mind. How about you?”

“Me neither.” Minseok said and he was being honest.

“Sometimes I just can’t imagine myself with anyone.”

“It’s because you never get to know anyone.” Minseok rolled his eyes.

It wasn’t like he himself had a big circle of friends and his own words made him realize that he was never close with anyone else like he was with Sehun.

“I’m not sure, Minseok. It’s just hard picturing my life without you.”

Minseok chuckled. “You don’t mind being stuck with me for the rest of your life?”

“Why should I? It’s you.”)

“Excuse me.”

Minseok jolts awake in his seat and his right arm is numb from being a pillow for his head while he was asleep. He immediately notices how cold it is in the room and chases for his jacket inside his bag on the floor. After making sure that he’s secured the warmth, he looks for his phone to look at the time and finds that he’s alone inside the study room but Jongdae and Junmyeon’s bags are still there on the floor. He wonders where they’ve gone.

A figure appears from the door and startles him a little bit. It’s Kang Mina.

“Oh, hey, Mina.” Minseok smiles.

“I’m sorry for waking you up.” her voice is so soft that Minseok almost missed it.

Minseok feels self-conscious all of a sudden and starts wiping the corner of his lips in case he drools. He checks the notebook on the table and sighs in relief when he sees that it’s completely dry. No traces of drools. “Ah, it’s fine. I was waking up too, anyway.”

“I didn’t know you use the study room too.” Mina takes the empty seat next to him.

“Not often... I usually just study at home but Junmyeon said he wants to read some books from the library so, yeah.” Minseok likes it that he finds it so easy around her.

Kang Mina is quiet but a sweet girl. She does well both in academics and non-academics. Minseok first talked to her during the sport festival when they were still on the first year and they used to bump into each other often since their classrooms are just next to each other until she became the manager of the basketball club, which is only recently.

“Right. Sehun told me.”

“Haha,” he rubs his nape. “I hope he didn’t tell you something embarrassing about me.”

“No, he didn’t. I never heard anything bad about you coming out of his mouth.”

Minseok trusts his best friend enough to actually believe what Mina said. He can’t be sure what else Sehun told her and how far the thing between them already is--he just somehow lost the interest and energy to ask because of all the studying. He just wants to take a break from thinking about anything at all.

“You know, Mina. I think I owe you an apology.” Minseok says weakly after a long silence.

Mina looks up from her book. Her cat-like eyes staring at him. “I was upset but not that much.” she laughed, easy and carefree like she hadn’t been ditched by Minseok who promised to come with her to a cafe to try out their coffee and cakes. 

“I’m really sorry.” Minseok feels embarrassed. “I got no excuses.”

A hand comes up to pat his shoulder. “Minseok, it’s fine.” 

When he turns to see her, she has a smile on her face and Minseok thinks she’s very cute.

“Do you need help with that?” she nods to his notebook.

“No, I’m going home. I’m tired of studying already.” Minseok groans.

Mina laughs in response. “I see.” but instead of going back to study, she just smiles at Minseok as if there is still something she wants to tell him.

“Mina, can we come to the basketball match?”

“Sure!” Mina exclaims and claps her hands in excitement. “I was just about to ask you about that!”

Minseok nods. Maybe, that’s what she wants to talk about with him. Damn, can’t Minseok even be a little bit hopeful?

“You can bring as many people as possible to cheer for our basketball team!”

“Then I will tell everyone in my class.”

They talk about the winter tournament until Jongdae and Junmyeon get back. They excuse themselves to go home first and even though Minseok found that he’s had such a great time talking with Mina, she still didn’t talk about that day, or chose not to.

He strangely doesn’t mind it one bit.

\---

It’s undoubtedly nice to take be free from studying. Minseok feels like his head will explode if he keeps studying (there are complementary classes) so he’s just glad that he did well on the exams so the teachers allow him along with Jongdae and Junmyeon and some of their classmates to go with the basketball team to the winter tournament. It takes two hours by bus to go to the venue and they’re greeted by the basketball teams from various other schools.

“They look strong.” Jongdae quips as Minseok hops off the bus.

Minseok nods in agreement. They all look strong but their school basketball team doesn’t look weak either. They have Chanyeol, Sehun, the Chinese transfer students Wufan and Zitao and Jongdae’s cousin, Jongin. Minseok doesn’t remember the rest but they are all tall and look pretty intimidating, if you ask him so he has so much faith in them.

A teacher calls him to help bring the water for the students who come to cheer for the basketball team so Minseok stays behind to collect it.

“That looks heavy.”

Minseok freezes. It’s Sehun.

“Let me help.”

He steps aside, letting Sehun pick the box up in his hands. It does look heavy and now Minseok feels a bit guilty that he lets Sehun carry it all the way to the bleachers when he has to gather up with the team before the match. It’s not like Minseok would have a hard time carrying it himself.

“Hey, Oh Sehun, good luck.”

Sehun lets out a breathy laugh that sounds more like a scoff. “Do you think we can win?”

“Of course. You guys have been practicing so hard.” Minseok frowns.

“What if it’s like last year?”

Last year… their school basketball team lost. He knows how much of a painful experience it was for them who love basketball with all their lives.

“Last year you were on the bench. This year we have you in the court.”

Sehun is silence until they get there. He put the box down on the floor before smiling down at Minseok. “Heh. Thanks.” he then turns around to run towards the stairs to get to where the players are gathering down in the court.

Minseok feels his face heat up despite the cold.

\---

It was a blurry of moments after Sehun did a buzzer beater. Everyone burst into the loudest of cheers, including him, who might have shed a tear at how well their basketball team was doing until the final. As if still unable to believe that they won the winter tournament, Minseok stands at Sehun’s door, hands hovering on the door, hesitating to knock because a part of him is still not ready to hear anything but he didn’t get to congratulate him on the day of the match, so Minseok knocks. Once. Twice. He waits.

He’s about to knock the third time when Sehun opens the door, seemingly out of breath. His hair is wet and he’s dressed in a black shirt and the training pants Minseok have him for Christmas last year. Minseok chuckles at the sight but Sehun doesn’t give Minseok the time to tease him because he’s pulling Minseok inside the house. Minseok is trying not to stumble on his own feet as he tries to take off his shoes without his hands.

“How long have you been out there?” Sehun doesn’t look like it but he’s worried.

“I’m not sure. Why?”

It seems that Sehun’s father isn’t home so they head straight to Sehun’s room. Minseok only feels the warmth from the heater on the floor once he’s inside and feels himself relaxing. Without taking off his hoodie (because he’s still somewhat cold), he goes to take a seat on the carpeted floor and waits until Sehun is done drying his hair with a towel.

“Oh, yeah, congratulations.” Minseok says quietly to which Sehun nods in response.

“Thanks.”

“Did coach treat you guys to a meal?”

Sehun hums. Minseok watches as Sehun put the towel away, his hair is still a bit wet but water isn’t dripping anymore. He’s just worried Sehun will catch a cold but his house literally has a heater and he probably took a hot shower. Oh,  _ please _ , Minseok, he says to himself.

“You really did amazing in the court, Oh Sehun.” Minseok really can’t contain his admiration for his best friend. He’s so proud.

“Will you treat me to a meal too?”

“Sure. If you want to.”

“I hope it’s real this time, though.”

That renders Minseok speechless, seeing how serious Sehun looks while saying that. The table in front of him is suddenly so interesting so Minseok stares at it instead of at Sehun’s eyes once he’s sitting on the floor in front of him. So, naturally, Minseok had ditched two persons at once that day. He doesn’t know if what he did is forgivable and he’s going to hear it from Sehun.

“I’m really sorry.” Minseok whispers.

“Hm? What is it?” Sehun leans towards him.

“I said I’m sorry.” Minseok repeats louder with a pout.

Sehun lets out an amused laugh. It’s still fun to tease Minseok.

“Why did you do it if you know you’re going to regret it?”

“How did you know I was going to regret it?”

“So, you didn’t?” 

Now, Minseok knows what Junmyeon means when he talked about the habit, it kinda does give him a headache.

“Isn’t it going well? Between you and Mina?”

“Think about it, Minseok.” Sehun says softly.

“You were avoiding me, so how would I know?!” Minseok stops himself from raising his voice but Sehun doesn’t seem to care because his best friend is laughing.

“Okay, I apologize for that. I needed time to think.”

Minseok huffs. He still hasn't found the answer he wants to know from Sehun and it seems like Sehun senses his annoyance. “If you want to know, it’s true that it’s going well, only because we have one thing in common.” his best friend says, trying to seem mysterious and all.

“And what is that?” Minseok stares, his heart is speeding up in anticipation. Is he ready to hear it and then accept it? After all, he’s the one who set them up on a blind date together. He feels nervous now when he’s about to find out the answer in less than minutes.

“It’s that we both like you.”

Out of everything that Minseok has expected to be the reason why Sehun was avoiding and refusing to talk to him about it, it’s certainly not this. Minseok’s mind suddenly goes blank like it wasn’t full of thoughts just a second ago that Minseok wanted to explode. Minseok opens and closes his mouth--finding it hard to get something, anything, out.

“I like you, Minseok.” Sehun adds then to break the silence. “Like in every way possible.”

It’s so overwhelming, Minseok wants to cry a completely different type of tears. “Are you- are you sure of it?”

“Yeah, pretty much. I had some sort of a realization during the blind date.”

Minseok is trying to sort out his thoughts and feelings (but fails) when Sehun reaches out to take his hands. Warmth creeps up his collar, it doesn’t feel like winter anymore with the hoodie, heater and Sehun’s warm presence. Minseok sort of wants to hide and shrink into his hoodie.

“Are you cold?” Sehun rubs his thumbs against the back of his hands.

Minseok avoids his gaze. “Quite the opposite, actually.”

And then Sehun only laughs without saying anything, his eyes forming crescent moons and all--Minseok never thought about how much he misses it until just now.

\---

(“How come you’re here, Manager?”

The girl, Kang Mina, looked up, her eyes widened upon seeing Sehun approaching her table. She thought it was supposed to be only the two of them, Minseok and her.

“I was with Minseok! What’s taking him so long?”

Sehun watched as his classmate looked around the cafe and fiddled with her phone. He decided to take a seat on the table for two--Minseok’s seat. There was a slice of chocolate cake and Sehun thought it was meant for him because it was his favorite cake. An identical plate was in front of Mina, however, the cheesecake half-eaten.

“Forget it. He’s not going to come back.” Sehun poked the chocolate cake with a fork.

“Aah,” Mina says in a whiny voice. “And here I thought I stand a chance.”

She was taking everything pretty well, more than Sehun thought she would once she found out Minseok set her up with her friend. Anyone should be mad but Sehun kinda understood Mina. He should be mad himself but instead of being mad, he was mildly irritated and upset that Minseok didn’t ask about what how he would feel about a blind date. Minseok knew him too well to tell him beforehand because he knew Sehun would refuse.

“Do you know if he has someone he likes?”

Kang Mina was straightforward and generally a cool person. Sehun got the impression from being in the same year for two years but Sehun didn’t have that kind of feelings towards her and he confirmed it the moment he sat down in this cafe.

“Hmm. I’m curious about that, too.” Sehun replied around the fork in his mouth. The cake was delicious. He would thank Minseok if he wasn’t so upset.

“I wonder why he’s doing this.” Mina laughed, shaking her head. “I never told him I like you or anything. Please don’t misunderstand.” 

“Me neither.” Sehun pretended to look offended.

“How about you? Do you have someone you like?”

Sehun’s throat felt dry and he’d like to think it was because of the chocolate ganache, not because of the sudden realization of...things. Minseok’s face popped into his mind and how he always remembered the sweet smile on his face every time should be enough sign for him that it was not platonic at all. The way he acted when Minseok first introduced Jongdae to him as his classmate, the way he never even thought of looking for someone to love because deep down, he knew he’s found that someone. 

Minseok was a light in his life, he completed Sehun.

“I do.” Sehun said resolutely. There was no point in denying anymore. Denying will only hurt everyone involved in the end.

“That’s good to hear. Who’s the lucky girl?”)

“Delete that photo now, Kim Jongdae.”

The computer screen is showing a photo of Minseok, his entire face smeared with the cake icing. Of course, Jongdae would take a photo of him in that state, it would be a good use against him in the future. Minseok will never trust him with the camera again.

“You look cute in it!” Jongdae points at how Minseok’s eyes are closed and there’s a really huge smile on his face. At that time, he couldn’t open his eyes because of the icing.

“I don’t care, you bully.”

They end up keeping the photo, including the most ridiculous ones like Junmyeon stuffing a big chunk of cake into his mouth. The surprise party turns out to be Sehun’s idea and he prepared everything himself. Minseok is so grateful of the fact that he didn’t lose a best friend like he thought he would at the beginning of summer. 

“Did you think about it yet?” Jongdae closes the window and retrieves the memory card.

Minseok sits there, staring blankly at the desktop wallpaper. “About what?”

“You know what it is, Kim Minseok. Don’t play dumb with me.” There’s an unamused look on Jongdae’s face.

The spring break is going to end and Sehun’s birthday coming up only a few weeks ahead. Minseok doesn’t spend a night not having his head full of thoughts about what Sehun said so he would be lying if he said he didn’t think about it. The thing is...Minseok is afraid. Of what, he doesn’t know.

“You two are the only ones clueless about each other’s feelings. It’s annoying.” Jongdae says while scrolling on his phone. “But at least Sehun didn’t deny it.”

Minseok blanches. “It’s not that I deny it!” he frowns down at the camera in his hands. “I just can’t believe Sehun has feelings for me.”

“Have faith in him.” Jongdae shoots him a glare then he holds up his phone towards Minseok. “I still think you need to talk so I texted Junmyeon to bring Sehun here.”

It could be Jongdae’s excuses to have Junmyeon hanging out at his house but Minseok is too busy being nervous that he doesn’t notice Jongdae going to the front door and comes back to the room with Junmyeon and Sehun. “Jongdae just wants to see you, Junmyeon.” Minseok smacks Jongdae’s hand when it comes to cup his mouth.

And of course, they’re going to make excuses like going to the supermarket to get snacks (same old trick) and Minseok and Sehun aren’t allowed to tag along because “the backseat are going to be full of grocery bags! I’m going monthly grocery shopping!” bullshit. Minseok sighs then takes a seat on Jongdae’s bed, thinking of messing it up as a revenge but Sehun’s voice interrupts his train of thoughts.

“You hang out often at Jongdae’s nowadays.”

“No. It’s the first time this break and I’m here to get my camera.” Minseok nods towards his camera on the table.

Sehun nods. “You still haven’t told me what you want for your birthday.”

Minseok hums thoughtfully. He isn’t sure what he really wants. “Good grades?” he grins.

“Your grades are good.” Sehun stares, unamused.

“That’s true but I meant for our upcoming third year!”

“It’s gonna be easy for you, though. You need to tutor me. I want good grades.”

Sehun walks over to take a seat on the bed next to him.

“Eh, so that’s what you want for your birthday? Fine. I will tutor you.”

Minseok sees how Sehun’s eyes lit up at the idea but his best friend shakes his head. “No, I don’t want that for my birthday. You can tutor me any time.” he replies and Minseok notices how his eyes never leaving his face.

“Then what is it you want for your birthday?” Minseok asks, doesn’t realize how soft he sounds.

“Can I take you out on a date?”

Minseok desperately tries to keep his cool despite his heart rate speeding up at what Sehun has just said. “B-But it’s your birthday.” Sehun says it so casually yet with so much sincerity. Minseok finds it new but at the same time, it’s how Sehun has always been. Now that he thinks about it, Sehun has always been clear about what he wants or what he’s thinking to Minseok. How could he be so blind to it and to his own feelings?

“It is and you decide where to go or what to do.” Sehun replies with a smile. “So, what do you think?”

A smile finds its way on Minseok’s lips. Oh, he’s so up for it.

\---

(“Sehun, I think you need to gain more muscle mass.” 

Sehun heard it often that he’s lanky or too skinny and he was trying his best to gain more weight and muscles to balance his height--and he’s still growing. Chanyeol would give him tips but looks like he needed an exercise buddy or else he was never going to get those muscles. Sehun wasn’t exactly lazy but an extra exercise after basketball practices? No, thanks.

“Do you have my records?” Sehun leaned forward to see the paper on Mina’s board.

“This is exactly how much you have to eat per meal.” Mina pointed to a neatly scribbled note under Sehun’s name. “And don’t forget to take protein.”

Sehun nodded. “Thanks.”

He was stuffing his towel inside his bag when his phone vibrated, a new message from Minseok. He still hadn’t let his best friend know that he was upset by the thing he pulled last week, mostly because he didn’t want to talk about it until he no longer felt upset and just talked to Minseok like nothing happened. That way, maybe Minseok would realize it was a mistake to push him into something he didn’t really want to.

“About Minseok…”

Sehun looked up from his phone screen. Mina was chewing her bottom lip nervously. “I heard you guys are so close.” she said and Sehun nodded in reply.

“Is he always that cute?” There was a hint of fondness in her voice. Sehun understood her.

“He used to act more bold when we were younger, though. He still does when he’s with me but now, I think he’s just shy and more careful.” Sehun thought back to when Minseok told a kid off for practicing vandalism around the neighborhood. “He seemed more like a hyung at that time.” he said with a chuckle.

“I want to be his friend.” Mina said, sporting a puppy eyes.

“Pretty sure he already considers you as one.” Sehun shrugged. “And he feels sorry for ditching you last week but he doesn’t know how to tell you.”

“Do you think I should just go to him and pretend like we bump into each other?”

“That sounds like a plan. I heard he’s going to use the study room tomorrow.”

Mina looked at Sehun gratefully before squeaking. “Thank you!”

“You didn’t need to thank me.” Sehun laughed then hauled his bag over his shoulder. “Just consider yourself lucky because you’re our club’s manager.”

“Whatever, Oh Sehun.”

It was when Mina left him alone, a thought came into Sehun’s mind. He needed to see Minseok, before things got worse.)

It’s raining heavily outside that it’s impossible for Minseok to see beyond several meters outside his window. His own house across the street is a dark shadow of building. Minseok doesn’t let the depressing atmosphere dampens his mood but he can’t help it when he’s got a long list of everything he wanted to try with Sehun today. He was looking forward to it like a child looking forward to go to a theme park.

“Now, don’t be sad.” he turns around to find Sehun with a bowl of salty and caramel popcorn in each hand. They have decided to do a movie marathon.

Minseok crosses his arms and pouts like a child throwing a tantrum. He doesn’t care about looking like one when he’s just turned 18 literally a few days ago. Sehun let him pick the movie and Minseok picked Godzilla, mostly because he’s feeling kinda adventurous.

“I will let you pick the third movie.” Minseok tells Sehun as his best friend takes his spot next to him on the sofa.

“Great. Thanks.” Sehun throws a fist in the air enthusiastically before pressing the play button. 

Minseok leans back on the sofa, excited to watch the newest franchise of the movie about the marine iguana. He remembers watching the older movies as a kid, Sehun would watch with even though he wasn’t into monsters and all that. Sehun wasn’t obsessed with movies or fictional characters like Minseok was but he always put up with it and listened to Minseok’s ramble about his favorite characters.

They’re on their second movie. Sehun is able to name Minseok’s favorite characters in One Piece from years of hearing about them non-stop from Minseok.

“Oh, no that’s awful. He literally turned into a giant ass rabbit.” Sehun cringed. “How’s Luffy gonna beat him?”

Minseok sits straighter on the sofa. “He will find a way somehow. I mean, they will. He has his friends. Look.” he replies without taking his eyes off the screen. “And that’s not a rabbit, by the way.” He hears Sehun chuckle beside him.

One Piece movies always manage to make him emotional. Minseok tears up at the end of the movie and he already can’t wait to catch up with the newest episodes of the anime but then he turns somber when he remembers it’s the last day of the spring break.

The next movie is Sehun’s pick. He doesn’t particularly have any preference in movies so he’s picking it at random and it falls on a romance movie called On Your Wedding Day. By the time the movie starts, they don’t even pay attention to their surroundings anymore. The cold is making Minseok drowsy so he gets a blanket and drapes it around them. They watch quietly and Minseok manage to stay awake until the end of the movie.

“Why did you pick such a sad movie?” Minseok sobs.

“I didn’t know.” Sehun holds up both of his hands at the accusing look on Minseok’s face before getting up to turn on the lights. It’s already dark outside and the rain has stopped.

“I can’t believe they didn’t end up together.” Minseok wipes his tears with the tissues Sehun offers him.

“But it was pretty good, in my opinion.” Sehun replies, taking a seat on the sofa.

“Yeah. They looked good together. I was really rooting for them.” Minseok sighs, leaning back on the sofa, his eyes straying to the clock on the wall. “Oh, shoot.” then he panickedly looks for his phone. There isn’t any missed call nor a message from his mother asking for his whereabouts.

“My mother didn’t even look for me.”

Sehun laughs. “She probably already knows you’re here.”

“True.” Minseok sighs.

A comfortable silence falls between them. Minseok turns his head to watch Sehun’s side profile. The color from the television screen reflects on his face, making him look unreal and even more beautiful. Minseok never notices how much his best friend has grown up to be such a fine young man. When was the last time he was able to look at Sehun closely like this?

“Friends to lovers, huh.”

Minseok startles slightly, averting his gaze to the screen before Sehun finds out he’s been watching him. He clears his throat and realizes how dry it is. 

“Isn’t that us?” Sehun says, turning to look at Minseok who chokes on air.

“Let me get some water.” Sehun runs to the kitchen then comes back with a tall glass of water.

Minseok falls into a fit of coughing and while Sehun patting his back, he takes a big gulp of the water. “Why do you say such things so casually?”

“Are you shy? It’s just me, Minseok.” Sehun says with a teasing smile and Minseok wants to wipe that smile off his face. With his fist or something. Joking. He wouldn’t dare. Sehun is a head taller than him and he can easily fling him like a basketball.

“I know, but still…” Minseok hides his face inside the blanket.

Sehun tries to uncover the blanket while chuckling. “Fine. I won’t say those kind of things without warning.”

Minseok grips onto the blanket tightly. When Sehun stops, he peeks out only to find how close Sehun’s face is in front of him. Minseok’s breath hitches. Sehun pulls the blanket before Minseok can hide his face. He must be really, really red right now (and really, really weak).

Any small movement, their lips will meet.

“I still don’t get my birthday greeting. It’s gonna end in three hours.” Sehun says softly, quietly, his breath fanning Minseok’s face.

Minseok frowns then tries to remember but he really hasn’t greeted Sehun a happy birthday.

“Happy birthday.” Minseok whispers. His heart beating drums inside his ears, it feels like he can’t even hear himself.

“Thanks, Minseok.” Sehun’s voice comes out a whisper. Minseok is going to melt at the amount of affection in his tone and his eyes.

“May your wish come true.” Minseok adds.

“Why are we whispering?” Sehun grins and lets out a breathy laugh.

“I don’t know.” Minseok replies, still whispering.

“Do you want to know what my wish was?”

Minseok nods and their noses rub against each other. He wonders if Sehun can feel the heat off Minseok’s face.

“I’m not telling.” Sehun pulls away, his shoulders shake in laughter.

“Hey!” Minseok yells in protest but he can finally breathe out. He’s not gonna lie, he was expecting something would happen so he feels a bit disappointed that nothing happened…

“Do you want to watch another movie?” Sehun offers.

Minseok shakes his head. “Are you crazy? We have school tomorrow.”

“Oh, right. Then, should we go somewhere after school?”

Although, Minseok’s heart already feel contented with the movie ‘date’ tonight but it sounds like a good idea since class probably won't start until next week. Minseok nods. “Yes, we should. To make up for today.”

Minseok decides to go home since it’s past his bedtime already. He borrows Sehun’s hoodie (because he somehow left his own at home) for the brief exposure to the cold on his short trip home. Sehun sees him at the door. “Do you want to sleep over?” Minseok offers before he can think. Sehun’s father is staying at his parents’ house because Sehun’s grandmother fell ill and he’s home alone so Minseok thought he would be lonely.

To his surprise, Sehun shakes his head and smiles.

“Okay, then. Thank you for today, Sehun.” Minseok smiles up at the taller boy.

Sehun reaches out to ruffle Minseok’s hair then gestures for him to quickly go home so he doesn’t catch a cold standing outside like this.

“Good night, Sehun.” Minseok gives him a little wave of his hand.

Sehun waves back. “Good night. See you tomorrow, Minseok.”

\---

His alarm goes off promptly at 6 AM in the morning. The spring break has officially ended and Minseok is not-so looking forward to his third year in high school. He stares blankly at the ceiling for a few minutes, trying to shake off the remnants of sleep then goes to wash his face and brushing his teeth. He isn’t exactly a sample student but he doesn’t want to get in trouble on the first day of school so he’s already at the dining table, waiting for his mother while she prepares the breakfast.

“Should I ask Sehun to have breakfast here?”

“Yes, you go, please. That old man won’t be home for another week, apparently.” His mother tells him.

“Okay.” Minseok hurriedly types in a message for Sehun to come over and have breakfast but even after his mother’s done preparing the breakfast, there’s no reply. Minseok stares at the sandwiches on the table then at his mother. “I’m bringing the breakfast to him.”

Minseok picks up his bag and wears his shoes because he most likely will go to school directly from Sehun’s house. He didn’t forget to tell his mother before dashing off to Sehun’s house, carrying a plate of sandwiches. Minseok reaches for the spare key inside his pocket and unlocks the door. It’s… silent.

Just as he expected, Sehun is still asleep, the door to his room is open so Minseok can see him from the living room. He puts the plate on the table before marching into Sehun’s room.

“Wake up!” he shakes the taller boy but Sehun doesn’t budge.

“Oh Sehun. We’re going to be late!” still to no avail.

Minseok pinches Sehun’s cheeks but it only generates a little to no reaction from his best friend--a slight flinch of his eyebrows. Minseok huffs and puts his hand on his hips, trying to think of a way to wake Sehun up. “Oh my god. I will leave first.” he raises his hands as if surrendering.

Then there’s a movement from the bed all of the sudden. Sehun is sitting up, blinking blearly at the sunlight coming through from the blinds. “Mmmmsorry.” he mumbles before going out of the bed and walks into the bathroom. 

Minseok leaves him to get ready and waits in the living room, picking a sandwich to fill his growling stomach. He really would leave Sehun behind if his best friend didn’t wake up.

“Oh, hey. Thanks for waking me up and for the...breakfast.” Sehun greets when he gets out of his room clad in their school’s spring uniform. Minseok is not staring, no. And he absolutely doesn’t find Sehun’s slightly grown out hair hot, now that he sees him in a better lighting. Thanks, Sun.

“Next time, I’ll really leave first.” Minseok threatens as Sehun bites into his own share of sandwich. The tall teenage hums appreciatively, pretending not to hear Minseok’s nagging.

They finish the sandwiches in no time. Minseok really didn’t get to bring the plate back to his house because they’re running a bit late so he’s thinking of getting it later. He’s sure his mother wouldn’t mind either. Minseok is surprised to see Kang Mina in front of Sehun’s house while he’s waiting for his best friend to lock up. So is the basketball club’s manager seeing him coming out of Sehun’s house together with Sehun.

“Minseok, hi! Good morning.” the girl waves her hand enthusiastically.

“Good morning.” Minseok walks over to where she’s standing in front of the gate. Finding out that Mina has this bubbly side to her is refreshing.

“Do you guys always go to school together?” Mina’s eyes widen in realization.

Minseok rubs the back of his neck. “Yes, since we’re, you know, neighbors.”

Mina looks around the resident in awe, seemingly trying to find Minseok’s house. “That’s cool.”

“Mina, do you need something?” Sehun’s voice comes behind Minseok. The girl smiles at the mention of her name because Sehun usually just calls her ‘manager’.

“Actually, it’s such a great coincidence that Minseok’s here.” Mina rummages inside her bag and fishes out a pen. “It’s yours, right? You left it at the study room.” she holds it out for Minseok to take it.

“Thanks, Mina.” Minseok smiles gratefully at her and puts the pen inside his pocket.

“No problem at all.” the girl beams. “Can I go to school together with you guys?”

Sehun shrugs. “Since you’re here already.” Minseok nods in agreement.

Before they leave, though, Sehun stops Minseok to wrap a scarf around his neck. Minseok doesn’t know when Sehun has snatched it but it’s not important because Mina is watching… Minseok goes very red and looks down to hide his face and walks ahead.

“Wait, so it’s not a lucky girl?” Mina nudges Sehun with her elbow.

Sehun just gives her a triumphant smile.

\---

The principal’s speech at the beginning of the school year is always boring and makes Minseok regret waking up early because he obviously can’t fall asleep during the speech. After some motivational quote, it’s finally time to reward the school basketball team for winning the winter tournament. Minseok is overwhelmed with excitement and pride seeing Sehun at the front with his teammates and the appreciation he’s getting.

The teacher gives the medal to the captain, Wufan and everyone claps and cheers. It’s the end of the ceremony. The students are excused and allowed to go to class to hear the orientation from their homeroom teacher before it’s free hours until it’s time to go home.

Sehun shows up at his classroom with a medal around his neck. He grabs Minseok’s hand once he’s within reach and starts pulling him towards the stairs to the rooftop.

“Oh, you look cool.” Minseok muses.

Sehun touches the medal. “I know. I can’t believe Wufan let me have this for the day.”

“What did you say to him?”

“I said I want to show it off to you.” Sehun grins mischievously.

Minseok giggles. “Nice.” 

Sehun is silent as he fixes the scarf around Minseok’s neck before his hands go down to hold Minseok’s own. They’re warm, Minseok likes it. Sehun is still silent as he keeps staring into Minseok’s eyes--it’s so affectionate that Minseok literally feels his face heating up but he’s so looking forward to this, whatever it is that’s going to come his way.

“Go out with me.” Sehun says softly with certainty in his eyes.

Minseok’s heart is going to break out of his ribcage and he can’t trust himself to speak at how much he wants to cry at the moment so he settles for a nod.

Without wasting another second, Sehun dives in to claim Minseok’s lips. Minseok melts into how sweet Sehun is kissing him. Patient, without a sense of hurry but Minseok can feel how much he’s been wanting to kiss him. Slow as if wanting to taste Minseok’s lips even just for another second. Loving and tender, like Minseok is the most precious thing in the world. A tear falls out of the corner of Minseok’s eyes as he finally closes them and kisses him back with the same amount of passion and affection his heart has for Sehun.

Minseok doesn’t open his eyes when they pull away until he feels Sehun’s thumb wipe the trail of tears on his cheek. “Go out with me, Minseok.” he repeats.

Minseok buries his head and nods against Sehun’s neck. His face and lips feel very, very hot.

“Thank you.” he hears Sehun say.

The only thing Minseok’s capable of doing at the moment to answer his best friend (now boyfriend) is bringing up his hand and wrap them around Sehun’s waist to hug him.

Tightly, in hope Sehun will understand that he will never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Minseokie <3 
> 
> thank you Mods for the hard work i'm happy i could write for sexiuniverse for three consecutive rounds. hope you like it!!!


End file.
